Contentment
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: They say college can change your life and John Cena is about to find out how much.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this new story. Requested by megcentonslash I hope you all like the first chapter of my latest story :)**

John Cena arrived on campus, parents in tow, excited to be there. This was the first time he lived anywhere except his parent's house. Other than a few short trips, summer with his older brothers, John lived, contently, with his parents.

John's life equalled contentment, and that's enough for John. Ask anyone from his high school, in his family, and they'd say the same word, content. His mom and dad had been concerned for him at one stage. Not showing any real excitement over any of his interests.

A good football player, he put in the effort he needed to secure his spot, though happy without the pressure of being captain or MVP. Jealous students presumed he was on the team because of his brothers, saying he'd prefer to be doing something else, whatever. In truth, John didn't welcome being front and center.

John never complained of being overlooked, happy to be unseen. He surrounded himself with outgoing students who liked being in the spotlight. He never wanted everyone's eyes his way, that made him uncomfortable.

John persuaded the parents they could leave, though they still wanted one last look at his room. Once they'd finally gone, he settled in and then went for a wander around campus.

After they'd gone, John's neighbor popped his head in and introduced himself. Mike Mizanin, a business student from Ohio, standing a hair taller than John, though John labeled his faux-hawk responsible for the added height.

He and Mike spent time getting acquainted and it turned out they both signed on for a sports teams. Where John played football, Mike planned on being successful on the basketball court, having played during high school.

They'd hung around campus for a while, learning the layout to find their classrooms on time. As they talked, they realized they were in algebra together since the class was needed in both of their programs.

Now as they hung at the party, they met a couple of other lads. Daniel Bryan attending college because of the wrestling team and Evan Bourne, signed on for the same sport, but more concerned with getting a degree in marketing.

"We are here for several reasons gentleman," Mike raised a toast. "Sports and girls, being the main priority."

The four of them laughed as they toasted until Daniel started coughing, getting their attention.

"One other item to add to that list... getting drunk."

"Getting drunk," they cheered as the downed their drinks, sending Evan into his room to get more.

As they downed the alcohol, a group of girls walked by, finding something funny. One of the girls looked back, clearly interested, and the guys latched on straight away. Evan continually mentioned her hair, her green eyes, or her body. John hadn't noticed any of her features to be particularly striking.

"Damn, John, she checked you out," Evan announced to the group. "I am so jealous; I wouldn't be surprised if she's a cheerleader, dancer or something."

"Dude, go over and talk to her," Daniel encouraged pushing John toward the pack of girls.

"What? No," John said. Girls were definitely not his forte; he needed approaching, if he tried, it went wrong. He appreciated their good looks and this girl was no exception. Sure, she was gentle on the eye, but John had minimal skills with girls and a lack of guts to approach and flirt with them.

"John, man, if you're going in for the football you need a girl supporting you. Imagine if she is a cheerleader, you'll get props and be on the starting lineup before you know it," Mizanin encouraged him.

"No; I'm no good hitting on girls," John said shrugging. He didn't want to make an idiot of himself. That being said he couldn't wimp out and get a negative reputation.

"John she'll make the moves. You can tell she's interested, she keeps looking over," Daniel pointed out.

"Okay, okay. We'll come over and distract the others so you two can hit it off," Miz said with a hint of a grin. "I want to know that blonde bombshell."

"Here, drink this," Evan said returning from his dorm room. "It'll give you courage."

"What is it?"

"Vodka," Evan told him as John downed the spirit in one swoop.

They started straightening their clothes, preparing to approach the girls, well, the three lads did. John wasn't worried; he was who he was and he didn't care what girls thought; if she didn't appreciate the way he appeared, tough. They turned toward the pack of girls and headed over, Mike in the lead, heading straight for the blonde.

"Hey ladies," he said, taking the blonde's hand and kissing her knuckles. "My name's Mike, these three are Daniel, John, and Evan. And what's your enchanting name?"

"Maryse," her strong French accent coming through in her words.

Mike bowed before her, kissing her hand once more. "Mademoiselle."

John stayed at the back of the crowd but Eve made a beeline straight for him. "Hi."

"Hey; I'm John."

"Eve," she smiled.

"Are you living in the dorm?"

"I am; on the girl's floor," she replied. "I was surprised, for mixed gender, they play it safe here. I expected guys on my floor as well."

"Didn't think it through much, but yeah, you're right," John nodded in agreement. "As far as I'm aware, everyone has access to each floor though so it's not too restricted."

"I can picture the girls sneaking around in the night to visit their boyfriends," she giggled, flicking her hair back out of her face.

John rocked back on his feet, laughing quietly at her comment. "I expect so."

He hated this bit when meeting girls. The obvious flirting. There was no reason for it. Either a guy liked you or he didn't. He looked round the room as Eve continued talking, noting how Mike had disappeared, as well as Maryse. John guessed he'd made a successful move.

"John, sorry to interrupt. Meet Nicole, Brianna's twin sister," Daniel said cutting off Eve. "Apparently Nicole is a cheerleader for the football team."

"Hopes to be, Daniel," Brianna admonished. "She still needs to tryout."

"Brie, I'm going to make the squad," Nicole defended herself with confidence, receiving an annoyed expression from Brie. The two started bickering, causing John to laugh at how Daniel didn't know what to do. Eve, still beside him appeared to be getting irritated.

"Girls, girls," he said stepping between them. "Brie, is it? I reckon your sister is a great cheerleader. I haven't seen her move yet; but she's good-looking and she has plenty of spirit."

Nicole slinked an arm around his, sliding in next to him. "Thank you."

Okay, Nicole he liked. He'd never try denying her elegance, easily able to lose himself in her eyes. He always wondered how guys choose one twin over another, but Nicole had something appealing that sparked an interest.

"Um, excuse me," Eve interrupted the looks going between John and Nicole.

"Sorry, Eve, do you know Nicole?" John asked trying to be polite.

"I do. John, I'm afraid I have to head off; but if you want I'll stop by to say hi tomorrow," she suggested stepping up against him.

Every inch of her body, or at least it felt that way, pressed against him and he wished she'd step back and give him space.

"I guess, yeah," he said with a shrug.

"Okay, tomorrow then," she said kissing his cheek. She gave Nicole a glare, flicked the hair again and turned, sauntering along the corridor toward the stairway.

"Look out or she'll have her claws in you," Nicole laughed at John's reaction.

"Don't tease," John whined as he wrapped an arm around her slim frame.

Nicole continued to laugh at him and John indicated for them to get another drink, laughing himself.

Today the hard work began. Yesterday had been nice and simple. Lounging in bed, mucking around with his friends. The usual things lads do. The ladies they'd met stopped by as well and they hung out on the grounds getting to know one another better. Mike and Maryse were better acquainted than any of the pairs; obviously they'd spent the night together.

John, hopefully a gentleman; always avoided falling so easily to bed this early in a relationship. He'd have to spend more time with Nicole before they went further. Nicole understood and didn't mind.

"I don't imagine it'll be long before Brie and Daniel end up in bed," she hinted with a whisper to John.

"Do you... was that your-"

"Relax John, I was only saying," she giggled at John's nervous nature. He laughed it off with her but still the impression lingered. Did she want to go further?

Today promised to be different. As soon as he woke up, John was raring to go. Making sure he showered and ate breakfast with plenty of time before class. Biology. Thankfully one of his more knowledgeable subjects. The course information provided to him on enrolment showed his lecturer as Damien Sandow. He'd looked him up during the summer and decided he should teach Shakespeare, not Biology. Then he stepped in his class.

When he exited said class, he still considered Sandow should teach Shakespeare, but, no denying; he knew everything you could learn in Biology.

"Did he try to teach us everything in one lecture?" Mike complained checking the time. John rubbed his eyes; his head spinning from the information.

John regained his senses and laughed. "I think so."

Mike headed over to his next class, happy to be seeing Maryse. Most of his classes were with Maryse since she was taking the same program as Mike. John had one more class, Lifetime Health and Fitness. He hoped he got on with his professor seeing as how the class landed four out of five days a week.

Right now John headed over to the practice field where he was spending three hours learning new drills and trying out for a spot on the team. Determined to be on the starting lineup as soon as possible. John wondered if he should have stopped at the cafeteria to get food since he hadn't eaten since breakfast, but he decided he should get there early. Wanting to be early and show his eagerness to the coach.

Though early in the year, with half his day over, John enjoyed his new life. Excited for the rest of the year.

John wasn't new to football practice. But he did have a shock at how tired he felt after practice finished. He knew for future practices that he needed to eat beforehand. No skipping it to show eagerness. He'd managed to get through the practice without passing out, though he'd been close a few times. He'd squeezed in a shower after the practice and changed back into his clothes to give himself plenty of time to get back across campus.

Back in the main atrium he had fifteen minutes to get electrolytes into his body. He checked the nearest clock and panicked, picking up his speed as he ran toward the cafeteria. Everyone must think he was practicing his footwork considering the way he dodged around everyone walking the corridors.

As he raced around the corner, he spotted a well-built body coming toward him. With no way to stop at his present speed, he crashed into the man, thankful he didn't send him to the floor. He soon realized the only reason they were still standing was because the hard bodied man held onto him. Looking up shamefaced, he took in the height of the strong man. Damn he's tall. And his arms look strong; those are cool tattoos.

John took a step back, regaining his composure. "S-sorry." Change that to, trying, to regain his composure as he wobbled, slipping again. The well-built, tall man steadied him again, grasping onto his side. Wow, those arms are strong. He looked up at his helper, staring at his facial features; his eyes are... John snap out of it; it's a guy; not a girl.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... sorry," John replied straightening himself up, this time without slipping again.

"I've got class, and you need to stop rushing," the man hinted with a smile.

"Advice taken," John says laughing awkwardly.

For reasons John couldn't fathom, he stood there watching the guy walk away. Soon realizing what he was doing, John shook his head and walked into the cafeteria, continuously looking back in the direction the man went.

Bumping into a guy shouldn't be having this effect on me, he's a guy. Hell, what's wrong today?

He weaved his way through the crowded cafeteria; making it to the nearest vending machine. Getting his wallet out to pay for his energy drink and goes to enter the code only to realize the energy drinks are gone. He takes a step over to the next one, again no Lucozade, Red Bull, nothing. He turns to go the third machine but the line was three people deep. There's no way he'd be able to get his drink and get to class.

With any drink better than nothing he heads to the hot drink vendor and pays for a black coffee. At least the caffeine will keep him awake during his class so he can make notes. Once class is done he'll be able to head back and get something to eat.

"Oh come on don't do this," John complains as the machine stops mid dispense. "I haven't got time for- woah, woah, woah excuse me." John calls stopping a cafeteria student employee as they walked passed. "The machine clogged and I need to get to class, are you able to sort it?"

Since entering the cafeteria, God was on his side. The employee cleared the machine and John had his drink. As he started bobbing and weaving through the corridors again, John realized he needed to start taking the advice from his mysterious savior. Hopefully he'd see him again soon.

He slowed to look at the room numbers, John wasn't able to tell in which part of the building he was. When he looked up and saw Evan he realized he was at the wrong part entirely. Damn it this can't happen.

"John, what are you doing here?" Evan asked walking up to him.

"I've gone the wrong way to class. I need room PB200."

"Head to the cafeteria and keep turn left, then the next right.

John, when does your class start?" Evan asked concerned for his new friend.

John looked at his watch and groaned. "Five minutes ago."

He spins on his heels and starts running again. This was now a horrific first day. How did it go this wrong?

He finally got to the classroom after another few minutes, able to shave time off by running. Unfortunately for John it was too late and he heard the class had begun. He knocked as quietly as possible, opening the door and slipping into the room. Everybody there turned to look at him. Just great. Everyone's eyes are on me. He felt his cheeks going red with everyone staring.

Turning to face his professor to apologize John couldn't believe his eyes. Even better, it had to be him. "Sorry I'm la-"

"When I said don't rush, I didn't mean for you to be late to class," the professor barked. "Take a seat."

John rushed over to the nearest free desk, trying not to disturb anyone as he got his notepad out.

"You may wish to read the student handbook. It has useful information on timekeeping," the professor advised.

"Yes, sir," John said meekly, unable to meet the eyes of his professor.

"If you were on time, you'd understand. I hate repeating myself, and I don't appreciate being called Sir. My name is Randy Orton."

* * *

Randy should have known. Seven thirty precisely. One day, Ted might be late. Maybe even early.

"Come on in," Randy welcomed, opening the door.

Wiping his feet on the mat, Ted stepped in, removing his coat and hanging it up on the hook just inside Randy's front door. Randy walked back into his living room, leaving Ted to his ways. He shuffled around and tidied up, moving his research papers and cleared space for Ted. Before Ted started cleaning up around him because he didn't have the room organized. Even with it being the first day back in classes for both professors, Randy had been working on a research project. He'd started it over the summer and he was preparing the final paper ready for publication. At least, he hoped it to be published.

Before classes started earlier in the day, Randy and Ted agreed on their usual start of semester get together. Takeaway, beer and football. Neither professor had any papers to mark for a week. When they did start coming in, with other commitments to the college, it was doubtful that Randy and Ted could spend the night relaxing as often as they did now.

"So, how was the first day?" Ted asked, taking his place on the sofa.

"Same old, same old," Randy shrugged, slipping in next to Ted, resting his head on his chest. "Though, this one kid-"

"Let me guess. He was late and you used him as an example."

"You know me so well," Randy laughed, tilting to his back to smile at Ted.

Randy found himself amused at their relationship. Years ago, when they first met, they were a couple since Randy still found solace in Ted's arms. Ted, the only person able to calm Randy when irritated. If he'd had a dreadful day and ended up pacing the kitchen or his office, Ted grabbed hold of him and kissed him. The simple gesture let Randy's anger pour into him.

Sometimes of course it only served to wind Randy up in another way and Ted usually ended up bent over the nearest desk.

"Why do you do it?"

"Why do you?" Randy retorted.

Randy's mind filtered back to John and the way he had felt in his arms. Okay, they weren't pressed in near to one another, but Randy sensed the building muscle in John's body. And now, he pictured every nuance of the young man. How his clothes clung to his body. His brilliant blue eyes. And Randy swore he saw a hint of dimples in his cheeks. He'd pay to see John smile so he could witness how cute he looked with them on full show.

"Randy... Randy... RANDY!"

"Sorry off in my own world," he says shaking his head.

"Anywhere nice?"

"Maybe; I'm not sure yet."

"What are you thinking?" Ted asked with a grin.

"I'm not thinking," Randy said with a straight face. He sat up to grab his beer from the coffee table just as the intercom sounded. He felt Ted's eyes on him as his guest stood to answer the door since it was his turn to pay. "This kid-"

"Which one?"

"The late one; I'd be surprised if he's not a football player," Randy said, rubbing his hand across his stubbled chin.

"So."

"For someone who's a freshman... he looks good," Randy admitted stepping into his kitchen to get them cutlery.

"Student."

" I'm not going to go after him," Randy complained. "But I might have a problem being around him."

"Just remember what happened last time."

"Last time, a confused girl made a pass at a young assistant professor. I didn't go anywhere near her," Randy argued pointing a knife at Ted as he spoke.

"And no one doubted you, Randy," Ted said holding his hands up in defense. "Everybody knows you're gay."

* * *

Day three of college life and his days were fifty-fifty. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays John's football practice started before and after classes. No rushing from the football field. Thanks to this he improved his reputation with Randy; though he guessed the professor still had his doubts. Today he was determined to prove him wrong. Especially since the majority of his classes are with Randy.

To give Randy his due, he found him a good teacher. His lectures informative, structured and interactive. John enjoyed Randy's classes. He liked to get involved in the topic to be able to fully understand. Professor Sandow's Biology lab, though it had lab work, usually consisted of huge amounts of information being thrown at you. By time John got to grips with the experiment he needed to rush through it to get it done by the end of class. Once more he found himself grateful that it was one of his better subjects during high school.

Today, as he made his way from football practice, eating a nutritional bar to save a stop at the cafeteria. Issue one, solved. He knew which way he was going as well. Issue two, solved. Issue three, he needed the restroom before he could go to class, thankfully there was one right around the corner from the classroom.

It ducked into the restroom and stood in the short queue which had formed. Apparently every male student in the vicinity needed to go and cubicle in use. Unconcerned since he still had ten minutes until class started. The queue disappeared and he was soon heading to class.

Rounding the corner to the classroom he notices the door is shut. He checked the time and shrugged, he still had five minutes. Unworried he walks in and as two days prior, everybody turns to look.

"Mr Cena, I know you can get to class on time, you did for on two occasions yesterday-"

"But, sir," he said looking at his watch.

"I gave you two pieces of advice on Tuesday, today I'll give you another," Randy said pointing to the clock on the wall. "Make sure you have the right time. If you can't trust your watch, buy a new one."

"Yes, sir."

"You obviously haven't worked your schedule out incredibly well. You can improve that for next semester... if you last that long," Randy went on as John went to his seat and pulled out his note pad. At least the lecture hadn't started this time.

"Yes sir," he said shaking his head. "I mean, Randy."

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

The call came through the showers. "CENA, my office."

John was grateful that in the showers and nobody made eye contact. He hated when people singled him out. His football practice today was a hard work out. Their second session in full pads, working on the plays to be used on game day later in the week. John suspected the coach was testing their stamina levels. Able to do the exercises and drills, John was pleased with his performance, especially during the plays.

He rinsed himself of the soap under the shower spray and wrapped a towel around his waist. As turned to leave the shower room a pain shot up through both of his calf muscles. Cramp. He walked through the pain, needing to fight the pain off and keep going. John headed back to his locker and put his clothes on before heading into the coach's office.

"Take a seat, Cena," the coach said.

"Coach?" John asked, not sure what to expect from him.

"How do you think you're doing with your football?" the coach implored.

"I think I'm holding my own out there. I'm keeping up with the plays as they're explained and I'm able to do the drills," John said hoping his answer was right.

"I'd consider you better than most freshmen on the team," his coach said smiling. It wasn't long before the smile faltered though. "I have one concern."

"Tell me and I'll work on it," John said straight. His work ethic didn't allow him to fail. He succeeded at everything.

"The last couple of sessions you've been cramping out a lot afterward."

"Coach, it's noth-" he started to say, the coach's hand going up to stop his words.

"I noticed it as you went back to your locker. I saw it yesterday as well," the coach said. "You're studying Exercise Physiology, right?"

"Coach," John nodded.

"Well, one thing I'm sure you'll learn, if you haven't yet is that any sign of pain needs looking at," the coach advised. "I want you on the team. But first, I need to know you're able to take the strain without it causing you injury."

"Coach, I'm not injured," John complained.

"Yet. If I put you out there for a full match you could end up injuring yourself because you won't acknowledge your body's current limits."

"Coach, pl-"

"That's my final decision, Cena. I'm sorry. My advice is to get yourself checked out by the therapist and he can recommend the best course of action," the coach explained.

"Yes, coach," John said standing and heading back out to his locker. While he'd been with the football coach, everybody else had changed and disappeared. He pulled his bag out and headed for the door. He had a twenty minute walk back to main campus, he checked his new watch and realized he was twenty minutes late. Not seeing any point in rushing, and unable to in his condition, he strolled along; frustrated with the way his college life was going.

When he arrived back at campus he checked the time again and realized his class was finished. Knowing he had his last assignment to collect as well as their new one, John headed directly to the classroom. It was a good chance to speak with Randy as regards his tardiness. If he understood he may be given leeway.

Once everybody had left, most of them giving him dirty looks or a roll of the eyes as they passed. John entered the classroom, keeping his eyes on the floor, not sure how to start his explanation.

"Skipping it altogether today?" Randy comments saving John from finding the words.

"I came to apologize. The coac-"

"I'm not interested Mr Cena," Randy snapped. "The only reason I haven't kicked you out of my class is because of the high level of your work."

"Sir. I mean, Ran-" John acknowledged, at least he knew his work was good quality.

"You can improve your marks even more if you came to class on time. You'd be able to take part in the whole lecture," Randy said cutting off his spluttering. "Both your marked assignment and the new piece are on my desk."

John limped over to the desk to collect his work without speaking. He had yet to raise his head and look at Randy. He turned toward the door, eager to get away when Randy stopped him.

"Why are you limping?"

"I think I injured myself at football practice," John explained.

"You think?"

"My muscles keep cramping after practice," John clarified. "I was just leaving the shower when it happened today."

Randy gulped at the comment, picturing John in a towel, water running across his chest. "Have you spoken with your coach?"

"Yes, si-, Randy, that's why I didn't make class. He suggests I speak with the therapist and get checked out. He wants to put me on the team, but he won't until I'm physically able."

"Are you struggling during your gym time? Or afterward?" Randy says pointing to the nearest seat.

John took the seat as instructed. "No sir."

"Did you have any problems at high school when you played?"

"No."

"Do you mind?" Randy asked indicating John's leg.

"No," John muttered rolling up the leg of pants so Randy could take a look. He had no idea why he was allowing him to look. Randy was a professor in the topic so it made sense he might be able to help.

"Okay, knowing how students eat, have you eaten properly? I know you're given advice when you sign up for the team, but the amount of guys who actually follow the advice given is limited."

"How do you mean?"

"The advice you're given is to help build muscle; you can't live on just those foods. It's advice not a meal plan."

"I don't stick to it rigidly," John said, confused at Randy's sudden caring nature.

"Do you cook in the evenings or do you go out?"

"A mixture. It depends what my friends are doing and what assignments I have."

"Lay off practice for a few days. Let the coach know you've spoken to me; he'll trust my judgment. Try to be conscientious with what you're eating."

"You mean don't eat junk food."

"I mean, make sure you eat every food group. It's a shame you missed class today. We touched on the matter. Read up on it in your textbook. If you have any questions come and find me before class tomorrow. I know you can get here."

"Yes sir, I mean R-" John stammered.

"You seem incapable of calling me Randy," he chuckled at John. "Why is that?"

"I don't know. I guess you scare me," John admitted, finally meeting Randy's eyes.

"Well, I prefer Randy; but if you're incapable, sir, is fine."

"Sir," John said sounding more confident. "Coach said to see the therapist, do you know how I book in?"

"Did you even read the student handbook?" Randy asked laughing.

"Yes," John said grinning his full smile.

Randy was stunned at the picture before him. Finally his full dimples on display.

"I suggest we book it in as soon as possible," Randy said, tearing his eyes from John as he grabbed his diary from his desk drawer. "Maybe tomorrow after class."

"You-you're the therapist?"

"Read the handbook again John. If you can't find it, I'll get you another one," Randy said shaking his head with a grin. "Coach Jacobs will be happy for me to attend to you during practice. I can report back to him after the session."

**A/N Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing the first chapter. Hope you all like the second one. Things are heating up a little in this chapter for John.**

The last couple of weeks for John had improved since his rocky start to the semester. Since his chat with Randy, John found his resolve to succeed renewed. Randy helped him with his physiotherapy, designing a work out plan to work alongside his football practice which helped improve his muscle strength.

John still got cramps in and out but they had eased considerably since the coach insisted he get checked out. He grew more comfortable around Randy, able to talk to him easier. The fear John had around him initially, dissolved and John felt they were fast becoming friends. If Randy wasn't his professor of course. The one thing he wasn't able to do yet, call him Randy. Why did that quirk still linger? Just instinctive at this point, John guessed.

"John, are you here with me?" Nicole asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, of course I am, doll," John said, wrapping his arm around her. Nicole wasn't one of these pocket sized girls but she did appear tiny in comparison to John. Especially since his muscles were building up after Randy changed his workout program.

"He says going off into his own thoughts," she said laughing off his lack of interest. "Who are you thinking of while we're kissing?"

"Only you. I promise," John said pecking her on the lips. They'd decided to start meeting up between their classes to spend time together since Nicole shared a dorm room with her sister and Daniel visited more often than not.

Nicole leaned in and kissed John, an adorable smile on her face from John's words. She pushed him onto the mattress and being the gentleman John let her take the lead, letting her control how far things progress. The kiss is sweet and soft and John pushed her back from her face as she continued the kiss. When her tongue pressed against his lips, John opened for Nicole, causing her to moan into his mouth. John liked kissing; he liked this particular kiss, so why wasn't his body reacting.

"Because you want someone with more strength behind their kiss," a deep voice said in his ear. He turned his head finding Randy laying out beside him. The older man gripped the back of his neck and pushed his lips against John's. Randy kissed him with so much force John moaned his approval, as his body reacted instantly.

"Mmm, now you're getting into this," Nicole breathed in his ear, snapping him from his guilty thoughts. _What the hell just happened?_

He takes a couple of deep breaths trying to hide his reaction. Guilty over being caught, he shook the thoughts from his head, his eyes falling on the alarm clock on his bedside table. If he doesn't make a move, he's going to be late. Something he doesn't want to do anymore.

Kissing Nicole goodbye, leaving her confused, he made his way across campus from his dorm room to get to class. When he got to the classroom he realized he'd arrived a couple of minutes late. Although the class hadn't started, everybody sat ready to go.

John hoped if he snuck in, Randy didn't notice, but when everybody gazed over at the latecomer, Randy's gaze followed. For John what made it worse than everybody looking at him, again, was the look of disappointment etched on Randy's face.

* * *

Another two weeks had passed for John and things were taking a nosedive once again. Since their mini make out session, where Randy made a very shocking yet appealing cameo, Nicole started getting antsy. Now, whenever they spent time together, she went straight to wanting to kiss, wanting to make out. They didn't talk as much as they used to and John missed that. He'd never felt pressure from Nicole to go further and he didn't want to rush things, for both of their sakes. They were good together and John wanted to make sure they had a future.

They continued to meet each other between classes and unfortunately for John their time keeping wasn't always great. To make things worse, whenever they did overrun and make John late, he was always be late for one of Randy's classes.

Since their chat half way through his first month, John had managed to get to classes on time. Just as Randy had advised, his marks got even better than they before their chat. John still found himself flustered around Randy, unable to call him by his name to his face. Randy didn't push this either, leaving John appreciative.

But since his make out session with Nicole he fell back on old habits and once again he was always late for Randy's classes. Worse still was the lack of interest Randy showed. No longer did he receive comments in front of the class as he took his seat, making John somewhat grateful, instead he just received a disappointed look. Even during the class, Randy interacted with the other students but always overlooked John unless there wasn't an alternative.

Still intimidated by Randy, John wondered if it was because Randy had the complete package. Intelligence, muscles and good looks. When they'd had their first physiotherapy session, John saw more of Randy's caring nature, something he hoped to witness more of in the future. John wasn't stupid enough to think he played a part in the change. He didn't even think it was possible? The question had left his mind the minute Randy's hands landed on his legs during their session.

_Damn the touch of his hands felt amazing. Full of strength. Forget my calves, move your hands higher. Shit. Fuck. What am I thinking? Oh god, they are. They're going higher. On my thighs._ John's eyes shot open and he faced the familiar sight of his room. Had he been asleep?

"Mmm, John," she moaned lifting her head from his chest. "Did we fall asleep?"

John looked over to his alarm clock and groaned. They had fallen asleep and he found himself late for class. Of course, a lab session with Randy. It had to be.

"I've got to get going, I'm late," John said sliding out from under Nicole.

"One class won't hurt," she suggested trailing her fingers along the edge of her shirt. "Stay here. Relax with me."

"If I miss the class I'm going to be in trouble."

By the time he got across campus to class he'd missed most of the session. He snuck in so he didn't have to contend with Randy's look. The rest of the time went by too fast and he didn't get much from the session but he figured he'd catch up from the reading.

"Don't forget, assignments are due next week," Randy shouted over the din of everyone leaving.

John headed for the door only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Randy, of course.

"A word, John," Randy said indicating for him to follow him to a nearby table. As they took a seat, Randy let out a hefty sigh.

"I'm sorry I've been late recently," John said beating him to the punch, hoping to explain.

"John, you managed to get your schedule working for you on the days you have football practice. You've even worked in the physiotherapy sessions we've been having. I don't understand where this sudden turn has come from, John. Considering you're late on the opposite days than before," Randy said. His voice laced with the same disappointment John saw in his eyes every time he arrived late for class.

John didn't reply and just hung his head. He hated disappointing Randy. He didn't understand why, but he hated that he did.

"Can you tell me why you're arriving late again? If you need help with something I'd prefer you ask than try and struggle through by yourself," Randy said with a soft tone.

How could John tell him he spent time with his girlfriend instead of coming to class? Wouldn't sound very good. Embarrassing, as well, to admit he fell asleep without even having sex with her. A real stud he turned out to be. Not to mention the dream he kept having since they started the physiotherapy sessions. He shook his head telling Randy he didn't want to talk.

Randy sighed again, "John, I don't want to do this, but you're not helping the matter."

"Sir?"

"If you're late to anymore of my classes, I'll have no choice but to remove you from the course. I can't let you continuously turn up late and seemingly get away wit-"

"Sir, no-"

"It's not fair to the other students," he said, a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry John. Whatever's causing you to be late, I hope you resolve it, because your marks are fantastic. Not to mention, when you're here, you are probably the best student in class."

* * *

"Mr Cena, a word."

John hated it when people called him that. Especially Ted. Something with this man grated John's senses. Unsure what, but there was something.

"You failed your last test," he said without any hesitation and without even looking at him. "If you want to pass the course you'll need to re-sit it. There are others from another of my groups who will be re-sitting as well."

"Okay, when will it be?" John asked so he could work out when to schedule his revision.

"10am."

"Wednesday?"

"Today, Mr Cena," Ted said with a roll of his eyes. "You have forty minutes to prepare."

John could have cursed the man, of the days he didn't need this today. He'd need more than forty minutes to revise a topic he'd failed once. Then to squeeze it in between his classes when he needed to make sure he arrived on time more than ever. Now he remembered why he disliked the guy. Ted's an ass who enjoys the power he has over the students.

The forty minutes passed too quick for John's liking and the other students arrived ready to re-sit. He recognized a couple of them from the football team and then Evan filtered in behind them.

"You here as well?" John asked.

"Yep, never liked Algebra," Evan mused.

They sat speaking for a while waiting for Ted to return with their tests. Pressing on for 10:30 by the time Ted returned, John started to panic. The test had originally taken a whole session and he still needed to get a snack before Randy's class.

John went through the test, continuously checking the time. He surprised himself at how well he answered the questions and he hoped it wasn't a sign he was rushing. Maybe he just didn't have the right understanding last time. He finished the test and he handed it in to Ted before nodding at Evan and leaving. Checking the time he had five minutes to make it to class on time. So much for being early to make a point.

He sprinted through the corridors, determined to make it on time. As he sped along, he tripped and went flying to the floor to a chorus of laughter. Funny, weren't these antics supposed to be behind you at college?

He continued toward class, though he couldn't run since his knee twisted as he fell to the ground. Great another injury to add to the list. He limped into class and at once stopped dead as he saw Randy stood in front of the class, having started the lecture. Randy took something from his desk and walked over to where John stood in the doorway.

He handed John a paper, "It's a real shame, but I gave you ample warning."

"Sir," John said turning on the spot and leaving, his eyes on the floor. He didn't want Randy to spot the tears in his eyes.

* * *

_This corridor is boring._ There weren't any pictures or posters for him to look at as he sat and waited. He'd come to speak to Randy in his office to try and talk him into resuming his classes. He'd been keeping up with the work and still going to class. Randy had seen him sat at the back of the classroom but neither man acknowledged the other. John made sure he completed the assignments set and had them ready to hand in to Randy to prove he wants to be in class.

The reason he hadn't handed them in with the other students because he wanted to personally hand them to Randy today. He wasn't sure what Randy's schedule was or when he'd appear but John was happy to wait, even if it made him late for football practice. As he waited outside Randy's office his eyes drifted closed, as he went over in his mind what he wanted to say and how he expected it to go.

_"Why should I give you another chance? You've had numerous chances." _

_"I want to prove to you I can do this. How much I want this," John pleaded._

_"Then prove it. Right now."_

_Without hesitation, John dropped to his knees and popped open the button of Randy's pants._

_"If you want to prove it, you better make this good. Put your hands behind your back and use your mouth."_

_John grabbed the zipper with his teeth and pulled it as far as possible, letting Randy's cock spring out, standing proud. He eyed the hard cock before looking up at Randy. _

_"I want your eyes on me the whole time."_

_"Yes Sir," John said licking his lips before flicking his tongue over the tip of Randy's cock._

_"John," his professor moaned as John slid along the hard member, taking him straight into his throat._

"JOHN!" John's eyes shot open and he looked up at his professor, overheating with embarrassment. Randy had to recognize that he'd been thinking of him. That he'd got hard from those thoughts. "What do you want?"

"I... I um, I came to talk to you. I want to come back to class," John said standing. Blushing even more as he realized he'd been harder than he first thought, his jeans tight across his front.

"I don't have time John. I only came here to check if I left something I need for my next class," Randy said walking into his office. He looked back over his shoulder and saw John standing in the doorway. "You can come in, John."

"Thank you, Sir."

"As I said. I don't have the time to discuss this today," Randy explained going through piles of paperwork on his desk.

"Sir," John said gulping. "I want to be able to attend class again. I've proven I've made it to every class on time, normally five minutes early, even after practices."

"John-"

"Randy, please. I mean, Sir, please, I need this. I can't fail at this course," John said. "Sir, I'm begging you. Please."

"John-"

"Sir, please, I'll do whatever you ask," John said. He thought he saw something flash through Randy's eyes but he wasn't sure.

"John. I honestly don't have time to discuss this right now. If you mean it what you say, you can be here tomorrow at two thirty."

"Yes sir, I promise, Sir," John said beaming before heading out of the office.

* * *

"He begged me Ted," Randy groaned as he slumped into the overstuffed chair in his office. "How am I supposed to ignore that?"

"By reminding yourself he's a student," Ted said quietly, looking toward the door making sure no one nearby.

Ted only told him the truth, but the sight of John begging turned him on no end. He shouldn't acknowledge it. Hand John over to another professor but he couldn't help it. John's an amazing young man and had a bright future. Randy didn't want to pass up on an opportunity to work with him. He just needed to reign in his emotions.

"You're right."

"I am," Ted said. "How did you leave it?"

"Told him to come back tomorrow. I had a class so I didn't have time to get into a debate," Randy explained.

"Randy, I love you, you know that," Ted started to say.

"Ted, don't give me that speech, I know what I'm doing. I've been here before, remember," Randy said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but as you so keenly point out, she was a teenage girl," Ted said. "This is different. He's a young, man, and by the sounds of it, he's good looking, athletic and smart."

"Your point?"

"If he has blue eyes, he's your perfect partner," Ted mocked Randy.

"I hadn't looked," Randy said not making eye contact with Ted.

"He's got blue eyes hasn't he?" Ted said groaning as he headed for the door. "Dinner, my place tonight?"

"I can't, I've got papers to mark," Randy said.

"Hey, Ran," Ted said looking back at him. "Be careful."

* * *

John had luck with him today. Randy's office wasn't far from his French class with Ted. Running from the classroom, careful not to fall victim to any pranksters, John rushed up the stairs to the offices.

He knocked on the door and entered when instructed. John didn't know whether to be put off by Randy's scowl. He went to sit in the chair in front of Randy's desk regardless.

"I didn't tell you to sit," Randy said without looking up from his work.

"Sorry," John muttered stepping back from the chair.

"Sorry what?"

"Sorry, Sir," John said.

Randy finally looked up from his paperwork and leaned back in his chair.

"If you're here to prove how much you want to be in my classes, I suggest you learn to show respect," Randy said.

"Sir?"

Randy smirked, and John didn't know what he found funny. He didn't note being disrespectful at any stage. He made it on time, polite enough to call him Sir, even though Randy had often said to call him by his given name. What more could he do?

"Put your bag on the chair and stand straight," Randy instructed, glad his earlier career became useful for something. "To be respectful, John, you have to present yourself properly."

"Yes, Sir," John said, he thought he looked presentable when he left his dorm room that morning, but apparently Randy thought otherwise.

"It isn't what you're wearing, John," he said with a smirk, standing up and walking around to the front of his desk. "When you stand in front of me, I want you to think 'Am I showing the correct amount of respect?'"

"I don't understand, Sir."

"Imagine you're in the army. You stand to attention," he said pushing himself from the edge of his desk walking behind John and kicking his feet open and pulling his shoulders back. "Feet shoulder width apart."

He traced his hands along John's arms, not intimately just moving them to grab his wrists. "Hands behind your back."

"Sir," John gulped.

"This is how I want you to present yourself to me," Randy said, making his way back to perch on the edge of desk. "Now, tell me why you want to be back in my class."

"Because-"

"Keep your eyes on me, John," Randy instructed.

John looked up and his eyes connected with Randy. "Because I want to get my degree. I want to finish college. And-"

"And what, John?"

"And I- I want to prove to you that I can do this," John said his eyes locked with Randy this whole time.

Randy made his way back to his chair and sat, his gaze never leaving John. He thought he heard nervousness in John he'd never heard. Something that John wasn't sure how to handle.

"I've done the assignments, Sir, they're in my bag. I've attended every class-"

"John, I remember," Randy said with an appreciative smile. "I'm just concerned that you aren't being honest with me. You still haven't told me why you were continuously late for the classes. I know it wasn't your football practice."

"My girlfriend," John admitted hanging his head. "I know I shouldn't have let my personal life get in the way. I should be more responsible, but we catch up in between classes and we lost track of time."

Randy's face turned stern again and John realized he'd made a mistake by telling him the truth. Even the truth wasn't a good move. Randy looked pensive as he thought. John careful not to speak during this time.

"Yesterday, you said you'd do whatever I wanted to be allowed back in class," Randy said. "Does that still stand?"

"Yes, Sir," John said taking a gulp. The memory of his daydreams coming back to him. He felt his cheeks blush as he remembered dropping to his knees and taking Randy into his mouth. Oh god. He grew hard at the memories. Why is this happening? He just hoped he could get out of there before Randy noticed. It wasn't helping they hadn't taken their eyes from each other since Randy had instructed him.

"Let me look at your assignments," Randy said bringing him from his thoughts.

John retrieved his assignments from his bag, presenting them to Randy, each in a presentation folder. Randy scanned through them while John waited patiently for him to finish. Randy stood from his desk and moved to stand in front of John.

"I'll let you back in my class on one condition," Randy stated looking deadly serious.

"Tell me," John said, sounding akin to a pathetic schoolgirl begging to keep her boyfriend.

"You call me Randy," he said breaking into a smile.

"Yes Si- Randy," John said faltering, but smiling still.

"You can go," Randy said. "I'll mark these over the weekend."

"Thanks Si- Randy, I'm sorry," John said picking his back up, his dimpled smile never slipping from his face.

"I'll see you in five minutes in class."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter :) please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in updating this story. But I've been working hard on the editing of the looooong chapter. Get comfy before you start reading :)**

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

As Randy poured the sauce for his Spaghetti Bolognese over the pasta, he noticed the time and expected to hear the doorbell. And Ted, always the punctual man, didn't disappoint. After a long week, both Randy and Ted decided they needed a night of relaxation, so Randy told Ted to come around and they'd have dinner.

Ted had been restless during his free periods and Randy suspected they'd end the night with a journey to a local bar. Unconcerned with a trip out, Randy only ever went for his friend. Ted needed to let off steam, and he'd help his friend. It might even do him good.

Ever since he had allowed John back into his class, the young man's grades improved and he appeared more relaxed around Randy. Which was great for John, he'd finally found his feet and got on better in his chosen field, but for Randy a daily nightmare was beginning.

The more he becomes acquainted with John, the more he learns of his past and his future aspirations; Randy finds he can't stop falling harder for the man. Why couldn't he just go back to dreaming of pinning him against a wall and tasting him. Yes, John's sweet, with a nervous disposition, something Randy found to be an endearing quality. A physical reaction he found easier to handle. He wasn't sure he'd be able to fight it with it becoming more.

Being involved with the football team meant more time with him as well. As the team's physio, John attended weekly appointments with him to make sure his muscles stayed in good shape. They looked at his workout plan and adjusted to suit John's abilities. Sooner than expected, John's muscles built up nicely in his legs, helping his ability on the field.

Not only his legs, his arms started to bulk out and his muscles became more defined. Someone akin to putting one hundred percent into everything he did, Randy tried to explain there were drawbacks to a work ethic as dedicated as that. John had his own ideas though and Randy couldn't stop him.

And his ass. Last week when Randy attended the football practice to speak with the coach, he's spotted John on the field. His butt should be on show more, Randy decided. He hadn't paid attention to that vicinity before to know if their program helped to sculpt that particular attribute. Possibly John had the natural blessing of a perfect ass.

"Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" Ted said dragging Randy back to their conversation.

"Yeah, of course. The French girl thinks she knows better than you," Randy said, taking their plates into the kitchen. He had zoned out for a while, he didn't even remember eating the dinner.

"So what should I do?" Ted asked.

"Ted, you're the teacher. Put her in her place. And if she tries correcting you again, have her transferred to a different class," Randy said with a shrug. He sensed Ted turning this into something more than the small problem it was. They always had one difficult student a year. Someone who knew better than the professor. In this case, since she grew up in Montreal, the student might be right, but Randy bit his tongue. Ted never admitted to knowing less than a student. Pride always stood in the way.

"Well excuse me. I didn't realize you considered my problems so trivial," Ted barked. "I'm not in love with my difficult student therefore the problem can't possibly be important."

"I'm not in love with him," Randy said staring daggers at his best friend. "He... gets to me... I find the situation frustrating, the first guy to land on my radar since, well, you, and I can't do anything about these feelings."

"He 'gets' to you, what is this high school," Ted said. "Well I guess he's not far out from school."

"Fuck you, Ted."

"Not tonight, Randy. I fancy going for a drink at the bar," he said with a smirk. "Take your own advice and hand the kid off to another professor. In the meantime, let's get drunk."

* * *

The trip along to the bar had been unremarkable, and Randy wondered why he agreed to come, especially when they entered the building and saw how packed it was. Not only packed, but packed with students from the college. Normally that didn't bother Randy, and to a degree it didn't now. He longed to return to his apartment where a movie and glass of wine waited for him.

Ted spotted his hesitation upon entering and weaved him through the crowd toward the bar. Randy, aware he needed the distraction and Ted hadn't had the best week, decided to stay. You might meet someone, he told himself. Unlikely since the gay scene consisted of Ted, him, and he figured a guy at his gym. Not much in the way of pickings. The gym guy clearly wore a ring on his wedding finger and Randy didn't care if it was a man or a woman. The ring signaled 'off limits'. Still, someone might come along and whisk him off his feet.

Drinks in hand, Randy spotted an empty table and they circumvented the crowd of dancing girls to claim the table before someone else did. Both men did their cursory observation of their surroundings and as Randy's gaze swept the room, he did a double take. Across the other side of the room, John sat with his friends, a beer on route to his lips. The group of young men sat around the crowded table, each paired off with a woman. Randy guessed the girl perched on John's knee to be his girlfriend. A presumption, but one Randy believed safe to make.

"Anyone taking your fancy?" he said turning back to Ted who thankfully hadn't noted his staring.

"Couple," Ted smirked in reply. "Some might even be a challenge."

Randy shook his head at his friend's behavior. Clearly, Ted needed this night out.

"The night is young Ted. Pace yourself."

He looked back over his shoulder toward John but found his view blocked. Before Ted spotted who he tried to stare at he turned back and continued their conversation, or started a new one. Within moments his mind wandered, the same as it had been at his apartment.

He hated himself for always zoning out on Ted and he tried particularly hard not to do so for a second time in one night. Ted became gracious enough over the years to allow it once, but he'd call him on it if he did a second time in one night.

The conversation swung back and forth between different subjects, work, sports, Paul, Cody, Ted's vacation in the summer. Randy suspected the vacation Ted planned to be a poor excuse to visit Cody but he didn't say something which might upset Ted. The man missed his ex more than he cared to admit and if it made Ted happy then Randy had no right to complain. He just hoped Ted didn't get hurt. Cody's ambition had been the reason for their split in the first place, and Randy was painfully aware of that category of man, they never changed.

With their talk on men, Randy looked back over toward John's table, thankful to see him still sat there. He had an urge to wander over and say hello, but talked himself around the idea. He had no reason to single out John with so many other students in the bar.

Randy sensed John's girlfriend looking more agitated than she had when he'd first arrived at the bar. He hadn't met her and didn't begin to understand why she might be getting uptight. John appeared to be attentive of her needs and the only thing he denied her was a trip onto the makeshift dance floor. Randy followed her gaze and realized why she wanted to be out on the floor. Her twin and the rest of John's group dancing and having fun.

Shaking his head at her typical behavior, Randy turned back to his conversation with Ted and tried to forget John.

"You want to dance?" Ted said indicating where Randy had been looking.

"Since when have I ever wanted to dance?" Randy asked with a joking snub.

"You love to dance, just in bed," Ted said with a wink. Before Randy thought of a retort, Ted excused himself and went in search of one of his conquests. Randy watched him come onto her and for a short moment envied Ted. The eye-catching brunette fawning over him after one whispered sentence. Sometimes he thought Ted had it easy, swinging both ways, at least he wasn't as lonely.

He took a swig of his beer, contemplating leaving Ted to his newfound company and heading home. As he decided to leave, a hand landed on his shoulder causing him to turn and meet his new company.

"Hey Randy," John beams at him. "How's your weekend going?"

Randy's heart suddenly started beating rapidly and he found himself short of words, even the simple ones resembling 'not' and 'terrible' or even 'hi'.

John skirted around a couple of people stood near the table and took a seat in Ted's vacated chair.

"It's um, it's okay, nothing special."

"Please tell me you haven't been marking papers since the start of the weekend," John joked playing with the label on his beer bottle.

"No," Randy chuckled, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? "This morning, yes. This afternoon I spent time at the gym. For a short while at least."

"Wow, here I thought that to be a natural build," he said with a smile.

Is he flirting? Don't be stupid Randy. He's just joking with his teacher. He went to respond when John's girlfriend interrupted them.

"Hey... Nicole... I, um, I'm just talking with Randy," John said. "Randy, meet Nicole. Nicole's um, well she's my... uh... she's my girlfriend."

"Hi Nicole, join us?" Randy asked politely offering a chair for her.

"Who are you?" she asked with a hint of venom. Apparently Nicole didn't share.

"Sorry, Nicole meet Randy, my professor, physio, gym instructor," John said as Nicole perched on his knee again. "Pretty much my everything."

Randy, taking a swig of beer at the time had to stop himself from choking at John's words. His cheeks got redder and he saw John's eyes avert his.

"That came out completely wrong," John said embarrassed at his words.

"I should hope so," Nicole barked at him.

"I just meant you've been helping me out with so much of my college life. Giving me a kick up the butt when I needed it as well as helping me in the gym," John said trying to avoid everyone's gaze.

"I get what you meant, John," Randy said. "You might want to work on the delivery."

"Don't worry, I'm due to take Public Speaking next semester," John joked, relaxing both men again. "I looked at my schedule for next semester. I've got one class with you, that's all."

"Which one?"

"Research methods and data interpretation," John said. "Do you know everything?"

"It's my livelihood, so yes, ask me to teach Italian, no," Randy joked. "I can say one thing."

"What's that?"

"Sei bella, posso tenere?" Randy said, not making eye contact.

"I'm leaving," Nicola said suddenly, standing up from the table throwing daggers at Randy.

"I'm sorry, we've been rude, monopilizing the conversation," Randy said.

"Do you need me to walk you back to the dorms?" John asked without bothering to persuade her to stay.

"Don't bother, Brie's heading back as well," she said walking away without kissing John. Not that John appeared bothered at her departure.

"So, has anyone ever fallen for that pick up line?"

"You speak Italian?" Randy asked shocked. Hadn't met many people who did.

"I have Italian heritage. My family insisted on my brothers and I learning from a young age."

"Well that's emb-"

"Okay, this place is lame, I'm ready to head out," Ted interrupted, stumbling over the bar stool by their table. Even in his drunken stupor, Ted gave him a warning that he was aware of who Randy was talking with while he himself was making headway with his brunette. They'd never met and Randy didn't recall mentioning his name in any conversations. He's not sure where Ted's animosity has come from and he doesn't care. Nothing happened; Randy and John had merely talked.

"I guess I should be heading back as well," John said, looking around trying to locate his friends. "I'll see you in class."

John left before Randy had the chance to stop him and say goodbye. He turned abruptly to Ted, grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Ted caught up with him and tried to apologize but in his drunken state, he kept tripping over his own feet. In the end Randy gave up and helped him back to his apartment, thankful for the lift in the building. He didn't want to haul Ted up three flights of stairs.

As soon as he opened the door, nearly dragging Ted through to the living room and threw him onto the sofa, not even checking that he was okay. Half way home, Ted decided Randy had been boring and he cut off every effort at conversation. Randy became increasingly frustrated and by the time he'd got back to his apartment complex 'pissed off' didn't cover what he felt toward his so called best friend.

Regardless, he didn't want his best friend to be ill in the morning. Part of that may have been for selfish reasons. He didn't want to take care of a grouchy Ted in the morning. None the less he disappeared into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. One way or another he had to try and sober Ted up, even marginally, before he fell asleep.

Ted apparently had other ideas and followed him out into the kitchen, taking a seat on one of the countertops.

"What do you want Ted?" he asked, angry enough not to glance his way.

"You chatted him up," Ted mumbled, leaning back against the cupboard behind his head.

"No I didn't, we talked, that's the entirety of our interaction," Randy said trying not to raise his voice.

"Sei bella, posso tenere?" Ted mimicked. "Your beautiful, can I keep you?"

"Nothing happened between John and I," Randy snapped. "He came over to say hello when he saw me sitting alone. After you ditched my ass to go chat up some lame woman you wanted to end up in bed with."

"Then why did you say that to him?"

"For fuck's sake, Ted, we talked, no flirting, no batting our eyelids at one another," Randy bellowed. He no longer cared that he may wake his neighbors as he slammed the cupboard door shut. "Jesus Christ, his girlfriend sat with us. You think I'd try and make a move with her there."

Now Ted had pissed him off, why should he be explaining himself to Ted? He had no obligation to check with him. He had the right to talk to whoever he liked. Flirt with whoever he liked. Hell, if he wanted to he'd screw anyone he liked. Yet Ted insisted on interfering. Apparently his best friend preferred him single and miserable.

He handed Ted his coffee but Ted put it straight onto the counter, ignoring it. Randy gave up and went to leave. It was late and he wanted to sleep, he didn't have the energy to contend with Ted. Ted was welcome sleep it off in the spare room. Before he escaped the room, Ted stopped him and turned him around on the spot. The last thing Randy expected was for Ted to reach up the short distance and kiss him.

Randy pulled away, shocked at Ted's actions. It had been years since Ted had kissed him. Yes, they'd curled together on the sofa sometimes but it hadn't gone further. There was no denying it to be fantastic, Ted was a first-rate kisser. An extremely good kisser if he recalled. Randy was aware he shouldn't be doing it, knowing the awkwardness awaiting them in the morning, but right now he didn't care.

"You shouldn't have done that," Randy stepped closer as he reprimanded Ted.

"Why?" He grabbed Ted tight by one of his arms and threw him hard against the wall.

"Because I always take my anger out on you." Randy closed the gap between them and thrust his tongue straight into Ted's mouth. Seeking out the familiar taste as he gripped his hips hard with his strong hands, not letting him move from his spot. Randy wasn't going to let Ted take control.

* * *

John felt ecstatic. No other word could describe his enthusiasm. After finishing practice the day before, he'd run the distance between the football field and Randy's office to convey the good news. Tonight John got his chance to shine on the starting lineup.

Every bit of their hard work finally paid off and John felt ecstatic. That word again. So foreign to him, but John had passion for something. And John knew Randy was to thank. His support since John started college had been undeniable.

Sure, at times, John suspected Randy hated him, but he soon realized Randy merely tried to help him. Tough love as his dad called the treatment. And he was usually right. John took onboard everything Randy told him, and he found him to be an amazing tutor and friend. They had things in common which benefitted them since they spent so much time together. John hated being stuck with someone he didn't enjoy hanging out with for long stretches.

John did consider whether they spent too much time together. Randy kept dropping into his thoughts when he spent time with Nicole, but John couldn't blame Randy for his appearances. John's warped mind was to blame. From the first moment he ran into him, John spied Randy's good looks.

This week turned out well for John, even after his embarrassing slip when he bumped into Randy at the bar. Thankfully, Randy didn't worry, though Nicole overreacted at his words. He didn't mean to sound... gay... but he did. Randy just brought something out in him which threw him off kilter and John often wondered why Randy had power over him.

Both men's spirits sunk when Ted returned to the table. He enjoyed his conversation with Randy, who let his shield slip with John. John figured the alcohol Randy drank helped him relax, because in their everyday conversations Randy never shared details of his private life. John even saw a cute side to Randy, the way his cheeks blushed in embarrassment.

Jesus, John, you're sounding gay again.

"John, you here?" Nicole said popping her head in the room.

"Yeah, I'm just cleaning. My room's a tip," John welcomed with a smile.

"Can I have a word?"

"Of course," he said clearing a space on his bed. "Is everything okay?"

John took a seat on the bed next to her and waited for her patiently. Is she going to talk? He wondered after a few moments silence.

"I believe... well, I... we should..."

"What?" John asked as she struggled for her words.

"I reckon we should bring things to an end," she said unable to look at him. "I think you're a really sweet guy, and we have fun together, I guess, maybe we're better as just friends."

"If you believe it's for the best," John said, trying not to shrug. He liked Nicole, but she wanted something more than he was willing to give her and John didn't want to end things on a negative note.

"So you agree? You don't want to fight for us?" Nicole asked, looking upset that he wasn't hurting.

"I agree, we want different things from the relationship," John said, this time not holding back the shrug.

"John, you're not excited by diddly-squat. You're happy, don't get me wrong, but, I've never once seen you thrilled by something," she explained to him.

What did she want him to do, burst into tears? John didn't do tears.

"I should be going."

"Are you going to the game tonight?" John asked.

"I'll be in the stands. I didn't make the team, I'm an alternate. I told you."

"Right, sorry. I forgot," he admitted sheepishly.

"I'll see you around, John," she said kissing on the cheek before leaving his room.

* * *

The match started well. At half time, John's team stood in the lead with the opposition having yet to make the scoreboard. It thrilled John no end, the atmosphere around him unimaginable. When he first came out with the team, John spotted Randy straight away where he stood on the sidelines with his coach.

John itched to walk over and speak to him, let him know how amazing the whole experience was. Not to mention he wanted to thank Randy for the help he continually gave him. He only stopped because of his fear of reproach from his older teammates. Today he proved himself to his teammates. Proved he deserved to be on the field with them.

Once the match started, Randy retreated to the stands and watched from the front row. Randy hadn't mentioned a need for him to be at the match but it made sense in case anyone got injured. John wondered if he was only there to support the college team.

John assured himself his game was impeccable, and he'd proven his worth. He'd been nervous; no doubt, his stomach tied itself in knots when he tried to eat and only subsided when the match got underway. He avoided food after that and only ate an apple while making his way over to the stadium.

While they sat on the benches during half time, John gulped bucket loads of water, trying to rehydrate. The coach spouted off the plays for the third quarter and John started to admit he regretted not eating properly during the day. But it was too late to fix it now. If he focused, he'd push through the barrier and keep going.

The call for third quarter sounded and the coach geared them up for the kickoff, sending them out onto the pitch. As John stood his legs wobbled but he steadied himself before they gave way. Keep going, keep going, don't be stupid. Your legs aren't giving out; the ground is just coming up to meet you.

* * *

When he saw John fall to the ground, Randy sped off the bench quicker than he'd ever known himself move. Even back in his own college football days he didn't move that fast. Randy pushed his way through the crowd developing around the fallen player and caught a glimpse of John. He looked ghostly white in the current lighting.

Randy worked his way around to the doctor to offer his services, and the pair began bringing John around from his unconscious state. When John's eyes opened, they searched the vicinity as though trying to recognize his location. That indicated a problem and Randy's concern grew.

As John regained his whereabouts, Randy and the doctor helped him to his feet, but he still appeared weak in his legs and they both had to hold him upright. Randy wrapped an arm around John's waist for support and took the bulk of his weight. He helped him back to the locker room with the doctor only two steps behind them.

When they reached the locker room, Randy stepped back and let the doctor check him over, biting his nails the entire time. Thankfully he appeared to be okay and the doctor gave him the okay, though he didn't allow him back in the game.

"I'd suggest getting food into him," the doctor advised Randy as he left. "That or some kind of energy drink."

"It's nutritional?" Randy asked confused. Randy had gone over John's eating plan when they first started working together. Did he not follow it?

"I'd say nutritional and overexertion. He didn't stop working," the doctor said returning to the game.

The doctor had been right. Up until that point John had a fantastic game. An amazing athlete on the field. With the right advice Randy saw him becoming the star player, though John never agreed to suggestions along those lines. He hated the spotlight. Randy turned his attention back to John who sat with his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked, concerned.

"No."

"Why don't you lie back on the bench? I'll find you something to eat," Randy suggested, moving toward his office.

"I'm fine, weak, but I don't think I'm going to keel over," John said talking to the floor. He'd yet to look up since getting back into the locker room.

"Look at me," Randy said sternly, trying to get John to engage. It worked. Though his response slow, understandable under the circumstances, John looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm depressed. This is supposed to be my shot. I screwed it up," John admitted. "God knows when I'll get on the lineup again."

Randy sat beside him and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. He wished he was able to pull him into his arms and hold him. Support him how he should be able to, but that was impossible. Instead, words were his only comfort, that or a carefully placed hand.

"Why don't you have a shower while I find you something to eat," Randy said. "Then we can discuss why this happened."

"I don't think I can hold myself up right now," John said. "I still feel a little weak."

"Then let me get you the food first, you'll be stronger after you've eaten," Randy moved to go but John caught his wrist, stopping him.

"I don't want to be alone."

Randy noted the insecurity in John's eyes and wondered if he should be staying with John. John was vulnerable right now and with the way Randy's been reacting to him, he'd get himself in a difficult position.

"Will you help me wash?" John asked, locking eyes with Randy.

Randy didn't believe his ears, was this a genuine slip up by John? Randy fought between what he wanted and what he should be doing. He should be walking away, finding John food to eat. Not debating whether to help John with what he's asking. You've given John enough sports massages; you've seen him more or less naked. Randy scared himself with his mental reasoning. He's going to get himself into trouble.

"John, I can't. It's inappropriate," Randy said swallowing his own desires. "If someone walks in it could be misconstrued as something else."

"Please, I just need someone there to help me stand up," John pleaded. "It's not like I'm in high school and you're responsible for me."

Randy turned away from John eyes which begged him to help. He wanted nothing more than to catch a glimpse of those developing muscles, not to mention when they glistened with droplets of water. I'm going to hell.

"Fine, but we need to be careful," Randy warned him.

John tentatively stood up, holding onto his locker for support. When he went to remove his shirt, he stumbled back but he managed to steady himself. He looked to Randy with eyes which Randy labeled as cute and pathetic. What's worse was Randy became pathetic enough to fall for it. Randy knew at that moment if John had been older and they were in a relationship together, John had Randy wrapped around his little finger.

Randy reached out and helped John out of his shirt as well as the pads underneath his clothing. John stood there for a moment when Randy stopped, lost in the moment. Randy was glad he wore a longer jumper tonight so it covered the bulge rapidly forming in his pants. He stepped back and coughed bringing John from his thoughts and indicated for him to remove his pants. John lets Randy support him while he removes them and Randy has to withstand checking out John's enticing body.

When John had covered himself with a towel, Randy relaxed, but his body still tensed at the thought of getting caught. Not to mention his rock hard cock didn't subside, he wished to be buried inside John. He let John walk in front of him toward the showers, keeping a hand on his lower back for support. Damn his skin feels good. How haven't I noticed that? He motioned for John to rest against the wall while he set the shower going, letting the water heat.

"I shouldn't be doing this," Randy said admonishing himself out loud. "If the wrong person comes in I will be reported, most likely lose my job. You may not be in high school but I'm still in a position of authority."

"Relax," John murmurs to him, his voice timid. "You're only helping a friend."

"That's not the way they'd see it," Randy bit. "I wish you would just let me get you something to eat."

"No," John said forcefully. So forceful, Randy did a double take. He'd never heard him sound so potent. He turned and walked over to where he waited, giving him a disapproving look.

"Remember who I am. You may not be in perfect health, but you still need to show respect," Randy warned.

"Sorry, si- Randy," John said, falling back on dire habits. "I just don't want to appear a fool when they return. I'm going to be ridiculed enough as it is."

Randy led him over to the shower stall, his hand, as before, on John's lower back. He desperate tried to hold back from touching him more than he needed to, but John still needed steadying as he washed himself. Other than his one falter, which only happened because of Randy's tone, he couldn't help but be surprised at how calm John acted. Whenever they've been this close, John turned into a nervous fool. Yes, he'd relaxed around him, but a nervousness to the young man still existed. Randy found the quality endearing. His entire being turned Randy on, just as the effect he had on him.

Randy switched between happy and sad when John finished cleaning. In one respect, it meant Randy relaxed; no one had come in and caught them. Conversely, John no longer had water covering his body, defining his muscles even more. John edged back toward the locker room, Randy just a pace behind him the whole way.

"Thank you" he said spinning around on the spot to face Randy. The sudden movement sent John into a dizzy spell and he grabbed out for Randy to steady himself. Randy managed to catch him but the surprise motion caught Randy off guard and he lost his own balance. Shooting his arm out to the nearby wall he managed to stop them both falling to the floor. But as he did he inadvertently pulled John closer to him, trapping him between his body and the wall.

With John so close, his hands holding tight to Randy's biceps as though he didn't want to let go, Randy struggled with his internal battle. His eyes never leaving John's. Randy knew his impure thoughts showed clearly in his eyes and he wondered how long he'd be able to hold back from kissing him.

Just as he decided to give in and allow himself a small taste, John's eyes filled with a recognizable fear, feeling out of his depth. Randy searched his mind for words of reassurance and comfort but before they surfaced, John's strength returned to him. He pushed at Randy's chest, sending him back a few steps and exited the showers, heading straight to his locker without looking back.

"Shit," Randy said under his breath, his head hitting the tiled wall. "Shit."

Randy disappeared into the physiotherapy room, avoiding John and trying to create distance between them. Right from the start he said he shouldn't help him, but he didn't listen to his own advice and now John freaked out over his obvious thoughts. The sexual tension he'd sensed from John over the past month and a half had consumed him, if it had been real, he could excuse himself. Randy might as well start packing his desk because John had no choice but to report him.

No point worrying. What's done is done. You confused your job with your personal life again. Now you'll be forced to leave and try something new. Randy attempted to listen to his thoughts this time, distracting himself by searching out a protein shake mix he stored in the room. Mixing the drink he poured a glass for John. Randy knew he'd have to be tentative in his approach but just as he turned to the door, John walked into the room.

"I... I'm going to go back out to the field, go out into the fresh air, watch the rest of the game," John said without looking at him.

"You need to rest, drink this," Randy said handing him the protein drink, careful not to step too close. John, weary at first, took the glass and gulped back the shake. Randy silently thanked John for not declining his gesture. "About before."

"I shouldn't have asked you to do that," John said shaking his head. John finished the drink and put the glass aside before hopping up onto the end of the treatment table. Still avoiding eye contact with Randy. Both men stood or sat not saying a word, not even looking at one another.

"So why did it happen?" Randy asked abruptly. John's eyes jerked up scared from the question until Randy clarified his meaning. "You... fainting."

"Oh, um, I guess... too nervous to eat," John explained with a shrug.

"Because of the game?"

"Yeah."

"Well we can review that during our next session if you wish," Randy offered.

"Um, well, I meant to ask if we still needed to have them," John said looking away from Randy.

"That's up to you. Coach will likely want you to continue with them after tonight," Randy said turning away. He'd screwed up and now John planned on avoiding him once again. Randy hoped John didn't let this affect his studies. "Listen, John-"

"I'm sorry, won't happen again," John said sounding defeated.

"John, it wasn't you. I should have used better judgment," Randy said turning back, hiding the shame on his face. "I put you in an awkward position that-"

"No, it was me. I... I didn't realize... that you... you know," he said still refusing to make eye contact.

"I don't hide my sexuality, but I don't flaunt myself either," Randy explained. "Are you bothered by me being gay?"

"No; I just..."

"What?"

"You're not who I thought you are," John said hanging his head.

"Who am I?" Randy asked much softer than he'd planned on sounding. If there's one thing he hated, it was people who thought he became someone different because of his sexuality.

"Sir?" John asked confused.

Randy stepped closer and gave John a silent warning. "Didn't I tell you to call me Randy."

"Yes, s-sir, I mean, R-Randy," John fumbled over his words.

Something came over Randy which made him think John's nervousness wasn't because his teacher put him in an awkward spot. But instead because he wanted to kiss him too. Randy stalked closer until he was in touching distance of John. He wanted to have those lips pressed against his own, to touch his soft skin with his hands. And how he sat made him want those powerful legs wrapped around his thighs as their bodies pressed against one another.

When John lifted his head and looked at Randy, Randy could see the confusion in his eyes. Randy was sure John saw the lust in his. John may have been confused, but he was silently pleading as well, something John didn't realize.

Screw it. Randy stepped in and grabbed John by the back of his neck, crashing their lips together. He pushed his lips hard to John; not pushing his tongue passed his closed lips, no matter how much his body wanted it. The early sensations subsided and he recognized John wasn't responding. Randy stepped back releasing his hold on John's neck, unable to meet the eyes of the young man. Shit, what had he done. Not again.

He turned to go but John's hand caught hold of his wrist, mimicking his attempted retreat in the locker room when John asked for his help.

Randy looked up and saw that same confusion in John's eyes, the plea clearer by the minute. John wanted more.

Randy controlled himself this time and pulled John cautiously to the edge of the table. He stepped in so their bodies were closer than ever but still not touching. He ran the pad of his thumb across John's lower lip, swollen and bruised from the force of his last kiss. Randy leant in, touched their lips together, sweet and tenderly, Randy on the brink of losing himself in the taste of John's lips as he kissed back. The moment was short lived as the locker room burst forth with noise and Randy had no alternative but to step back. John looked over Randy's shoulder toward the door, worried someone may enter. Randy stepped back from John and moved to the other side of the room.

"You should go," he muttered.

Reluctantly John slid off the table and went for the door. Randy aware of his eyes on him but he couldn't face him. If Ted found out, he'd be lectured. If anyone else found out, his career might as well be thrown in the bin.

* * *

John walked to his dorm room, taking the long route to spend time contemplating. He wanted to avoid the party taking place at the dorm as well. A group of students decided earlier in the day, regardless of if they win or lose the dorm is having a party. But John was no longer in the mood to be sociable.

As he wandered campus, John's mind naturally returned to Randy. In fact, Randy never left his mind. Never having kissed a man he only had women to compare the experience. Not that he'd kissed many girls. _Should I admit the kiss was the best I've had?_ The added years definitely made Randy a better kisser. Alternatively, Randy was purely a better kisser. _That kiss... wow. Both kisses._ The first so full of power John didn't react due to the shock, while the second went the opposite end of the scale, tender, sweet.

John wished to be braver so he could tell Randy he wanted to kiss him again, but when everyone returned to the locker room, Randy turned away. John wished he knew Randy well enough to stop him, but that was impossible. _What am I doing? I shouldn't even considering kissing him again._ Randy's his tutor. Hell, Randy's a guy.

Becoming scared of his thoughts, John headed back to his dorm, the party in full swing. He greeted a few of his mates but left the party briefly to dump his bags in his dorm room. John wanted to stay in his room and hideaway but that was an unrealistic idea. He needed to show his face.

"Cena, buddy, you alright?" Daniel asked as John stepped out his room. "Not the greatest day for you."

"Yeah, dumped by your girlfriend and topped off by fainting in front of everyone," Mike laughed trying to put a smile on John's face.

"Little embarrassing I'll admit. Teach me to eat before a match," he said in return, looking at the approaching figure. "Nicole, hey."

The guys disappeared when Nicole arrived, leaving the pair to talk. Not wanting to be around in an awkward moment since they only split up that morning.

"I wanted to make sure you felt better," Nicole said. "I didn't see you return."

"No, doc wanted me to rest," John said. "The team's physio found me a protein shake to get nutrition in my body."

"The physio, Randy, right?" she clarified.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot you know Randy was helping," John said shaking his head.

"Impossible to forget. He's impressed you," she said, sounding disparaging.

John presumed she wanted someone to blame for their failed relationship and he accepted his position as the scapegoat. Truth be told he should've put more effort in, he neglected her at times, focusing on his football and college work.

They didn't talk for much longer, exchanging a few pleasantries, but separating and going their own way. John wanted to keep things civil between them since they traveled in the same social circle.

He made a few rounds of his group of friends, playing nice, but truthfully, he wanted to get away and rest after eating. His hungry catching up with him, he didn't want a repeat of earlier. Making his excuses he returned to his dorm room, locking the door upon entering. He didn't want any interruptions.

As soon as John locked the door, his mind went straight back to Randy. _I need a distraction._ He started playing a CD, though it didn't drown out the music at the party. Instead John put his television on mute to watch at least and set to fixing himself something to eat. Neither stopped Randy from invading his thoughts again.

After finishing his food, he switched the television off and led back on his bed. He closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep, but didn't succeed. Randy's image appeared every time his eyes closed. Nothing stopped John from remembering that kiss. _Amazing kiss_, John corrected his thoughts. _And I barely participated_. Randy's grip on his neck, firm and strong, yet not hurting him, aware of the right level of pressure to use.

John tried to imagine how the second kiss would've been turning into three or four. Randy's tongue sliding into his mouth. His making the return journey. Randy holding him firmly again, or as gentle the second kiss?

John eyes drifted shut again as each idea played out. Randy kissing him gently becoming stronger as John responded. His hands brushing along John's thighs and hooking under his knees, wrapping his legs around his waist, pulling him in closer as he did.

John moaned at how much Randy enjoyed the kiss, the evidence pressing hard against him. Damn John wanted even more. His hands wandered the contours of Randy's muscular arms and his fingers trailed along Randy's spine. His jumper damp from the spray of the shower. The shower where John stood naked except for a pair of soaking wet boxers. Where Randy caught him in his arms to stop him from falling. Where John saw the lust in Randy's eyes for the first time.

What if he stayed instead of running away scared? If he kissed Randy in the shower, wearing near enough no clothes? What if his hands helped Randy out of his damp clothes, revealing his body. Every muscular inch.

John groaned as he pictured everything his mind didn't allow him to admit. He opened the front of his jeans to ease the pressure and without a second's hesitation his hand wrapped around his throbbing member.

John stroked himself as though his life was on the line, feeling his orgasm rising fast through his body. He never reacted this way. John, a typical guy, had done this plenty of times, used magazines and web images as kindling but it took him an age to get off from it. Right now, he wondered if he'd be able to keep it going.

John pictured himself with Randy, straddling his legs as they kissed, Randy's hands on his hips, holding him still as he thrust into him. John realizing they aren't only kissing.

"Oh fuck," John yelled as cum erupted from his cock.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please review :)**


End file.
